$\dfrac{8}{12} + \dfrac{7}{6} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} + {\dfrac{7 \times 2}{6 \times 2}} $ $ = {\dfrac{8}{12}} + {\dfrac{14}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{8} + {14}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{22}{12}$